Won't Say Goodbye
by AliceCullenFreaK
Summary: We all knew it was just a matter of time before the time came when I would have to say goodbye. When a doctor says there are no more options, you watch your love one rot away until they are so weak they just give in. Charlie would die, while I lived on.


**Won't Say Goodbye**

**Part One: The Truth **

We all knew it was just a matter of time before the time came when I would have to say goodbye. It shouldn't have snuck up on me like this, Charlie was 80 now, and despite Carlisle's best efforts, there is only so much he could do from a distance. When a doctor says there are no more options, you watch your love one rot away until they are so weak they just give in.

We moved more than 30 years ago, about 4 years after I was changed. I sent him e-mails regularly, always called on holidays, tried to visit once or twice a year. He never asked anything about my appearance, sometimes Edward said he came close, but even if he did figure it out, I doubt he would have told us out loud. Charlie was perfect, in so many ways.

Alice told us the news not even a week ago, we booked our plane and left the same day. So here I sit, somewhere between Vermont and Washington, It was just going to be Alice, Edward and I. It seems like Nessie should have come, but Edward reassured me that Nessie was okay staying home. Carlisle said this was something I would have had to face eventually; Esme always said that it would be too over crowded if everyone went, Jasper wouldn't be able to handle the depression or he would have came. Rosalie, being Rose, decided to stay back with Esme to give me my space, Emmett, stayed with her of course.

Alice, my best friend, whether I was human or vampire, wouldn't leave me for anything. I don't think I would have been able to do this without her. Edward, my life, my sun, everything that I could possibly want, couldn't let me be alone, would die without me near. I loved my new family so much, letting go of the past seemed to be much more difficult than I had imagined when I was a human. For the first time, I feel a small bit of shame for the loss of my humanity.

The plane landed in the familiar Seattle airport, it was raining, not that I expected anything else, but to me, it brought a melancholy feeling to me. I grabbed Edward's hand, I never wanted to let go, I looked up into his golden eyes and gave my best half-hearted smile I could manage. We made our way to the car, Alice drove, letting Edward and I sit in the back.

"Are you sure you're okay love? I don't want to upset you." He said, dazzling me with his eyes again. I leaned into his chest, I'm sure that if I was human I would be in tears by now. He put his arms around me and smoothed my hair.

"I have to Edward, he's my father. I would never forgive myself if I don't see him before. . ." I couldn't finish, I was chocking on my words. Charlie was my past, I don't think I would ever be able to leave that behind, no what the others tell me, I will always remember him.

"I don't want you to be in pain." I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, wishing for the sleep that would never come.

We pulled up to Forks General Hospital, the only understaffed hospital in a 30 mile radius from the town of Forks. I put on my brave face as Alice parked the car. She smiled at me; I wish I could be like that, always happy, even in the worse of times. The receptionist looked up at us, she eyed Edward and was clearly dazzled by his appearance, and I was too worried to feel any jealousy.

"Excuse me, I'm Edward Cullen and this is Bella Cullen, my wife, her father Charlie Swan is here." He told her in a grave voice, she understood immediately. Her face sullen.

"Yes, he is truly a great man, he is in room 117. Would you like me to show the way?"

"No, no thank you, we will be fine." Edward led me out to the back of the hospital, to room 117, under the room number it had Charlie's name. It made it too real.

I noticed Alice was gone, and started to panic, I wanted to be around my sister. Where was she? Edward noticed the look on my face, and whispered in my ear, "She went hunting, unlike us; she didn't go before we left." I understood.

Edward opened the door, and we walked in. He had an IV connected to him, along with the steady beating of the monitor that was ever so off to his actual heartbeat, that both Edward and I could hear clearly. He looked old, his skin wrinkled with age, pale from sickness. I saw a smile playing on his lips as we gracefully walked into the room.

"Edward, Bella, here for the show?" His voice was rough, not at all like it used to be. He laughed then started coughing, I smiled. He was going to make jokes until the end.

"Dad." I sighed. "It's been awhile, I miss you." I'm so happy I can't cry, I would be balling by now.

"Bella." Charlie said slowly. "You know I love you, no matter what you are."

I didn't like where this conversation was going. I walked over to his bed and wrapped my hands in a blanket around his; I didn't need him to be cold on my account. "I know that dad." He seemed to be debating something.

"I've thought I figured it out," He started again, pausing every few words from lack of breath, "what you have been hiding all these years. I thought I didn't want to know."

"Dad, it's really not that bad."

"No let me continue," he said a bit louder, he couldn't shout with his voice. "Bella, I'm dying, as much as it pains me to see you so, _young_, I want to solve the one last mystery. It's the cop in me. Please, just let me know, it's almost time, I just know it."

"Dad, you're not going to die." He can't die, he just can't. There has to be something more that we can do for him. Edward put his hands on my shoulders, standing beside me now.

"Bella, everyone dies, it's a part of life." He eyed me speculatively.

"Do you really want to know Charlie?" Edward asked, most likely in response to something Charlie had thought.

He thought it over a moment more before responding, "Yes."

He massaged my shoulders ever so slightly, an okay sign to tell him. He was ready but was I? To tell him everything from the beginning, where was I going to start? When Edward saved me from the van? When James bit me, the Volturi?

"Dad," I sighed.

"Please Bella, it's my last request."

"Dad, don't say that, you don't understand, they could kill you if I tell you." I sighed. Charlie, what was I going to say to him? He was dying, already, it was true to anyone, and even his blood smelt of death. "Daddy." For the first time sense I became a vampire, I felt like a small child again. I wanted to run back into his arms.

"Bella," he lifted his fragile arm around me, "It'll be okay." Charlie was never one for showing his emotions; I must have looked awful for this to happen.

"I was like you before dad." I laughed once without humor, "I noticed how different Edward and his family were when I first came here." I smiled up at Edward, "It wasn't until I went to La Push for the time, when one of the old legends Jake told me was too true it fit perfectly. You probably heard it before, hanging out with Billy all the time."

"If I did Bells, I would have figured it out before." He laughed again. There goes my one option I hoped for, him figuring it out before me telling him.

"Dad, we're vampires." I said, too quietly apparently, Charlie didn't here me. I looked up and met him in the eyes, for the first time this entire conversation. "Dad, we won't grow old. Surly you noticed this by now. We won't die. We don't eat, well not food. We're cold, and don't sleep. We have never been out in the sun, what are we?"

"Bella you're not making sense anymore." Charlie said. I'm really bad at this.

"Dad, one more hint." I winked, trying to lighten the mood. "We don't turn into bats."

I heard Edward laugh, and watched the realization of what I had said came across him. He didn't look angry, mad or surprised really. He looked relieved.

"No Charlie, I assure you, your daughter had never killed anyone in her life. She is one incredible creature." I could hear the smile in his voice, as he answered Charlie's unspoken question.

"Bella, no matter what I love you, remember that. Thank you for telling me the truth. " Charlie said his voice rough. He finally closed his eyes.

No! I was in Edward's arms before a second went by. "Edward, his heart, it's..."

Edward hugged me tightly. "I know." I hid my face in his shirt. I was waiting for my legs to give out, knowing that they never would. I was waiting for the tears, knowing that they never would. I was waiting for him to wake up, knowing that I had lost him. Forever.

************************************************************************************

**End of Part One **

**I have decided to write this because I have been reading them a lot lately and wanted to make my own version. I don't expect many reviews, but it you have read it PLEASE review. I will update quickly. Keep in mind there will only be two more chapters. Thank you for reading. **

*****************************************************************************************

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, or any of the other books. I don't own the characters, or any of the actors. I wish I did. :(**


End file.
